Halloween - An Acid Trip
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Every year on October 31st, the gang all go out trick or treating while Benson stays locked in his office. No one knows why. Except Mordecai. Mordecai wants to apologize. He wants to repair the long lost friendship. Mordecai/Benson friendship.
1. A Basket Of Eggs

**Chapter 1**

With his orange jack o lantern bucket in wing, he bounded down the front park steps with a smile. Rigby was waiting for him. The raccoon immediately raised a paw, the blue jay connecting his wing with his paw, a 'yeah ya' following.

A sly smile crept on Rigby's lips."Ready to egg Charlie's house?"

Charlie was a 20 year old grad student who lived three blocks down from the park. He was a nuisance to the two friends. How was that you ask? Well, for one, when he did graduate from college, he decided to throw toilet paper all over the park and egg the house. Benson had not seen or heard of a so called 'Charlie' and had ordered Mordecai and Rigby to clean the park, much to their anger. So on Halloween, they had planned to egg Charlie's house.

Mordecai returned Rigby's sly smile with a joyous grin. "I'm so ready to egg that tools house!"

"Yeah we are! His house is going to be so egged when we're done!"

"Yeah it is" They did their signature catchphrase then stopped with excitement and was just about to run to Charlie's till they heard a voice they had sort of been dreading

"Why hello Mordecai and Rigby, fellow workers of mine."

The friends both groaned as they turned towards the steps. Pops, the ever joyful lollipop(and the son of Bensons boss) was prancing down the steps with a tooth full smile. He stopped in front of Mordecai.

"So, I hear you two are going to collect the colorful sweets for this nights party, are you not?"

Rigby frowned. "Yeah, we are. Why do you care?"

Mordecai balled his wing in a fist and punched his friends shoulder, emitting a small moan from the raccoon as he gently rubbed his shoulder. Pops looked on confused.

Mordecai quickly looked up at Pops with a sheepish smile."Aren't you supposed to be in bed Pops?"

Pops nodded. "Why yes I am. But I snuck out here to wish you two luck. It's a dangerous place out there and I don't want you two getting damaged."

"Don't worry Pops. We'll be fine. We know this place backwards and forwards, you know?"

The lollipop man nodded his head. "Alright then. I suppose I'll leave you two gentlemen to it. Ta-ta" He waved a hand then turned but stopped and his eyebrows furrowed as he looked in Mordecai's bucket."Why is your basket full of eggs Mordecai?"

Indeed, Mordecai's bucket was full of eggs to throw at Charlie's house. Full to the brim.

Mordecai glanced at Rigby then back at Pops."These are eggs to give to the children"

"You're giving eggs to children?"

"Yeah. Like chocolate eggs, you know?"

Pops peered closer in the bucket. He pulled out an egg and held it out in his hand. He studied it in the light coming from the house."These don't look like chocolate eggs. Are you lying to me Mordecai?"

Mordecai glanced sideways, avoiding the naive lollipops gaze. "Maybe"

"Wait" Mordecai looked at Pops to see his eyes had narrowed. "Are you going to throw these at Charlie's house?"

Yet again, the blue jay looked anywhere but the blue eyes gazing into his now.

"Look at me Mordecai"

He looked back at him. His eyes were still narrowed but his smile was now a tight line. Mordecai was taken aback at the lollipops tone and decided to answer truthfully before anything drastic happened."Yeah we were. It's just... he's just such a jerk and...Rigby and I thought that maybe if we...you know...threw eggs at his house...he would stop annoying us."

Pops tutted and placed a gentle hand on the birds shoulder. Mordecai let him as he looked him in the eye and spoke."Fighting fire with fire is not the answer. To solve this dilemma, you must go to the boys house and apologize with honesty and sincerity in your eyes and your heart"

Pops placed the egg back in Mordecai's bucket. Mordecai smiled as Pops took his hand off the birds shoulder. Pops took the bucket with a grin and turned to walk back inside. "Oh and by the way gentlemen, you might want to replace your basket full of eggs with a basket full of candy." They two friends glanced at each other with smiles then followed Pops back inside to look for a candy filled bucket.

**_Brand new story here guys_**

**_I know the title is stupid. Charlie's not really a main character in this. He was just a character I used for the first chapter in the idea._**

**_Anyways, Read and Review! Thanks!_**


	2. Thanks For The Memories

**Chapter 2**

With the help of Pops, the two friends searched all over the house for a spare jack o lantern. Pops finally found one underneath his bed. He gave it to Mordecai then emptied the eggs out of his basket and turned to the friends. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get some candy!"

Mordecai led the way to the door. He reached out a wing to turn the knob but was again interrupted with footsteps behind him. The blue jay groaned and turned around to see Muscle Man and Skips walking down the steps(HFG was floating) with three orange jack o lantern baskets like Mordecai's and Pops.

Skips smiled."Hey fellas. Sorry we're late. We had to help Muscle Man find his basket."

Mordecai smiled, though it was obviously fake. "Nah it's cool. We were waiting for you guys anyway."

"Hey thanks bros. You guys ready to get some candy?" Muscle Man asked, a tight grin pulled across his yellow teeth.

They all 'yeah'd and high fived. A brief silence hung over the gang as they all looked at eachother, wondering what to do. For some odd reason, no one turned to exit the house. They just looked at eachother. Mordecai eyed everyone then his eyes widened when he spotted someone missing "What about Benson?"

Muscle Man frowned. "What about him?"

"Isn't he gonna come trick or treating too?"

Skips shook his head. "Nah, he's spending the night in his office again."

"Really? Again? Doesn't that guy ever do anything else on halloween?"

Skips shrugged. "Not that I know of. He doesn't go trick or treating. Must have something to do with his past." Those words struck a hole in Mordecais chest. He felt like a lead cylinder had dropped in his gut. Mordecai shook his head then stopped when he felt Skips gaze penetrate his own.

Ever since the fateful night 6 years ago, Benson had never forgiven Mordecai. Their friendship fell apart after that and they both separated, each of them forgetting about the other. Until Mordecai was employed at the park. Neither could believe both of them had managed to stitch their lives back together. But neither of them mentioned even a 'hey it's so great to see you after all these years' or 'remember that time 6 years ago on halloween?' They had both chosen to continue on with their lives, acting as if nothing had happened between them at all. Unfortunately for Mordecai, Skips had found out and was now using his gaze to trick Mordecai into remembering his stupid mistake. He felt a small tug on his arm and was whisked back to the present.

"Hey Mordecai. Are we gonna go now? I have tummy ache from loss of candy" Mordecai looked down to see his best friends face contorted into a pity, with a pout and puppy dog eyes to finish the look.

Mordecai smiled. "Sure dude. We're definitely gonna go on a candy hunt."

Rigby smiled and turned to the group. "Yeah! Come on guys! Let's go hunting for candy!" Muscle Man and HFG yelled in excitement and followed Rigby down the steps and through the night. It was just Mordecai and Skips left. Mordecai looked at the yeti with worry. Only the two employees knew about the friendship. Not even Rigby knew. Both matched a stare, each looking in eachothers eyes, one waiting for the other to break contact. In Skips eyes, Mordecai could see wisdom, knowledge and sadness. In Mordecai's eyes, Skips could see pain, sadness, and something else he could not identify, which looked like loneliness. Skips nodded to Mordecai then left, shutting the door with a soft click. A strange silence hung over the blue jay, smothering him. He walked to the door to follow Skips but stopped. Skips knew his past. He some how knew of that night between himself and Benson. But how? Oh, what. He's smart, remember? Mordecai face palmed then looked up. But he didn't open the door to follow the group in trick or treating. He stood, rooted to the floor as if his legs were made of stone. Mordecai sighed. When Skips looked into his eyes, he left something. And the nod... It meant 'you know what you have to do'. _But what did he have to do?_ Mordecai turned, exasperated. He didn't have a clue. He knew it was about the night but that's it. The blue jay sighed and thought back to what had happened after October 31st 2006

***Begin Flashback***

A brown suitcase filled with clothes sat on the bottom bunk bed. A tall blue jay stood in front of it, dressed fully in black pants and a T-shirt. He put his hands on his hips and gazed down at the suitcase with a proud grin. "That's the clothes done. Now the posters and pics."

He turned and began taking down his football posters of the 80s teams that had won the championship. He rolled them up then placed them next to the suitcase and proceeded to get the photos. He stopped when he spotted a pic of him and Benson posing for a pic (human forms). They both stood next to each-other, grinning, looking at the camera, both their arms wrapped around each-other. The grin disappeared from Mordecai's lips as he picked up the photo and gazed at it for what felt like an eternity. His gaze softened when his eyes fell on Bensons face.

"I wish I could repair our friendship Benson", he whispered

***End Flashback***

Mordecai opened his eyes and let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

He stood and ran up the stairs. That's it.

He needed to repair his friendship with Benson.


	3. A Friendship Is Repaired

**Chapter 3**

Mordecai stopped at Bensons office door. He leant against the wall, out of breath from running. The blue jay calmed himself and caught his breath. He needed to think about this. First of all, he was gambling on this situation. He was willing to repair a friendship that lasted for years till 4 years ago when... He shook his head to get rid of the memory and to think. He was going to apologize to his boss and his once best friend. Yeah, it sounded strange now. His boss used to be his best friends. He nodded. That sounded weird. But it was true. And used to is right. But how would he approach this? He couldn't just barge in Bensons office, approach him and say 'Benson remember that night? The night I spiked your chocolate? Yeah, well, I'm willing to repair the friendship. So whatta say? Best buds again?' Pfft whatever. That'd never work. He needed to really think about this. I mean, this was his boss he was talking to. He needed to pace and think. Especially think about what he was going to say.

15 minutes later, and a lot of pacing later, Mordecai had conjured up the most wonderfull words to say to Benson to convince him to be his friend again. He reached for the knob then stopped when he heard a noise in the room. He pushed his cheek against the door to hear better. It sounded like someone crying. Little whimpers sort of. His eyes widened then softened when he realized what he was listening to.

Benson was crying.

His heart shattered into a million pieces and his stomach churned as he reached for the knob once again. He slowly turned it, and as he did, he heard the sounds slowly stop. He turned the knob slowly but fully then pulled open the door to see Bensons back to him. He was sitting on an upturned cardboard box, papers scattered around him. Mordecai went in but left the door open. Benson didn't turn. Maybe he didn't hear the knob turn or the door open. The blue jay slowly approached his boss, quietly and silently. He still did not turn. Mordecai stopped a few centimeters away from him, fidgeted for a few moments, then looked at his boss.

"Benson"

His boss turned sharply. His eyes widened when he saw who it was but then he turned back and crossed his arms, a frown on his lips. In that quick glance, Mordecai had managed to catch a few fallen tears on the glass.

"Oh, it's you" Mordecai walked towards Benson. He didn't wince at the harsh tone, as if Mordecai was the one person he didn't want to see.

"Yeah, haha it's me." He said nervously.

Still with his back turned, Benson spoke clearly to Mordecai as if he had never been crying at all. "What do you want?" He still spoke with the harshness in his tone.

"I..."Benson turned his head, arms still crossed. The tears had gone and his expression had changed from angry to curiosity. "You?"

"I...um..."

Benson stood up and turned towards Mordecai."What? Spit it out"

Mordecai looked him dead in the eye like Skips had done to him and regained his calm composure. "I came to apologize."

The blue jay expected his boss to understand what he meant, burst into tears, run up and hug him, anything. He did not expect a chuckle from him. "That's it? Look Mordecai, I know I shout at you to do your jobs, especially the one you didn't finish yesterday. And I accept your apology. You can finish the job tomorrow."

Mordecai looked at Benson with surprise. "Wait, you don't understand"

Benson walked towards Mordecai and turned him around. He took his shoulders and pushed him out the door. "I totally understand Mordecai. You've been working too hard and you deserve a break."

Mordecai was almost out the door. He pressed his feet firmly on the ground to stop himself. Benson took his hands off the blue jays shoulders and let Mordecai turn around. He smiled sheepishly and looked into his boss's eyes again, concentrating hard."I wanted to apologize."

"Mordecai, you've said that already and I accept the apology. Now go off and go trick or treating with Rigby."

The blue jay shook his head and stepped forward. Benson backed up into the room, his eyes locked on Mordecai's. Blue and black locked. This was the only chance Mordecai was going to get to say the words. He opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry about Halloween"

Those words. Those four words sent Benson into a spiral of memories. Memories of that night with the candy, the changing, the cop, the chips, the weed. Everything. Everything shut away escaped with those words. Benson shook his head and snapped out. He looked up at Mordecai with happiness; something Benson hadn't felt since him and Mordecai became friends way back. Mordecai looked back with a huge weight taken off him. He had finally said it. He had finally spoken to his boss about their friendship. Then Benson did something he thought he would never do in a million years. He stepped forward and hugged Mordecai. With happiness. With gratitude. With everything he could never say to the blue jay. He never got a chance. And this was it. Benson rested his head in Mordecais feathers. "I forgive you Mordecai"

Mordecai smiled. Thank goodness. "Thank you Benson."

They stayed like that for seconds, minutes, hours? It was only then when Mordecai looked up after having his eyes closed. His eyes widened. A half hour had passed. He looked down at Benson with panic. "Benson"

He still had his arms wrapped around the blue jays waist, his head snuggled into his feathers. "Hmm?"

Mordecai gently took Bensons arms and slowly pried his grasp off him. Benson looked at him then at the clock. "Woah. A whole half hours passed since this?"

Mordecai nodded. "What do we do? They'll be back soon"

Benson shrugged. "We continue on with our lives. Act like nothing happened."

"No man, I meant about this" He gestured to the hug.

Benson chuckled."You over react way to much. Look, like I said." Benson stepped away from Mordecai and began clearing up papers. "We act normal. As if this never happened. We just go on with our lives."

Mordecai thought about this. It sounded fine. No one knew, except Skips. And he'd never tell anyone. So the secrets safe. "Yeah, that sounds good. Ok, so we just act normal?"

Benson nodded and placed the papers on the desk, neatly shuffled and piled. He turned to Mordecai and walked over. "Basically. If you tell anyone about this, your fired"

Mordecai chuckled. "Fine, fine. I won't tell anyone. As if I ever would."

"Right."

They both stood in silence, both quietly avoiding the others gaze, but both wishing for someone to talk. Thankfully, it was Mordecai. He bent down so he was level with Benson then held out his arms. "One last hug before we act normal?"

Benson fell into his arms and rested there. "I'm so glad you apologized Mordecai."

"Me too Benson. Me too." They both stood when they heard the door downstairs open then Rigby and Muscle Mans voices arguing. They smiled at each-other then Mordecai followed Benson downstairs where they met an angry raccoon. Mordecai looked up at Skips while Rigby tugged on Mordecais arm. Mordecai nodded at Skips and Skips smiled.

He swear he saw a sparkle in the yetis eyes

**_Yeah, just a bit of Mordecai/Benson fluff. But this is FRIENDSHIP. Not ROMANCE. I just really like the relationship in 2 in the AM PM (J.G Quintels short film) and I really wish J.G could reference it back to this. This is what I want to happen in an episode. Mordecai apologizing to Benson after their friendship broke. This needs to be an episode. _**

**_Like? Hate? Tell me in the reviews!_**

**_P.S Maybe you could ask for another story about these two... K+ rated. No more. I just dont feel comfortable writing about these two kissing or you know. I feel their relationship is friendship. These two would be really good friends if J.G made this an episode *hint* *hint* just you know, hugging and talking... Like friends do_**


End file.
